cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jackie Earle Haley
Jackie Earle Haley (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''The Day of the Locust'' (1975) [Adore]: Stomped to death by Donald Sutherland in the street (after Jackie throws a rock at and mocks Donald). *'[[Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence (1993)|''Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence (1993'')]]' [Frank Jessup]: Shot repeatedly with a handgun by Robert Davi. *''Little Children'' (2006) [Ronnie J. McGorvey]: Possibly bleeds to death (off-screen) after castrating himself; we last see him as Noah Emmerich rushes him to the hospital, so it's unconfirmed whether or not he survives. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Watchmen'' (2009) [Walter Kovacs a.k.a. Rorschach]: Vaporized by Billy Crudup to prevent Jackie from exposing Matthew Goode's plans, while Patrick Wilson looks on in horror. (Thanks to Agustin, Christina, and Tommy) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) [Freddy Krueger]: Burns to death when Clancy Brown and the other members of the lynch mob burn down the building around him; he returns as a supernatural being in the dream world. He is later killed again when Rooney Mara slices his throat with a broken paper cutter, but he is once again revived. (Thanks to Rogue and Tommy) *''RoboCop'' (2014) [Rick Mattox]: Shot in the back by Michael K. Williams before Jackie can further shoot Joel Kinnaman. *''The Birth of a Nation (2016) '[Raymond Cobb]: Stabbed in the throat with a knife by Nate Parker at the end of a struggle. *Alita: Battle Angel (2019)' [''Grewishka]: Sliced down the middle with a sword by Rosa Salazar TV Deaths * [[Preacher (2016 series)|''Preacher:'' Call and Response (2016)]] [Odin Quincannon]: Presumably killed along with the rest of Annville's population when the town's methane plant overloads and ignites, resulting in an explosion that levels the area. Jackie is last seen in his office, cradling a meat facsimille of his daughter, having been driven insane by the realization that God is real but has abandoned Heaven. Video Game Deaths *''The Evil Within'' (2014) [Ruvik]: Having had his brain removed from his body and hooked up to a machine prior to the events of the game, he is killed when Anson Mount stomps on his brain after disconnecting it from the machine. Noteworthy Connections *Son of Haven Earle Haley. Gallery 800px-JessupMC3.png|Jackie Earle Haley in Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence 596033D1-9BED-4D96-BA4C-FD9724457948.jpeg|Jackie Earle Haley In Watchmen (1). Jackie Earle Haley's death in Watchmen (2) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:Death scenes by stomping Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:DC Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Paramount Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Directors Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:History Stars Category:People who died in Preacher series Category:Comedy Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Preacher Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Nikolaj Arcel Movies